makeitorbreakitfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Wall
"The Great Wall" is the 18th episode in Season 1 of Make It or Break It, airing February 22, 2010 - and the 18th episode overall. Overview The girls raise the bar with their training in preparation for a competition against the Chinese team, but troubles at home and confidence issues plague them. Meanwhile, the moms hold a fund-raiser at the pizza shack to cover the Chinese team's travel expenses. But Summer finds out that Sasha hasn't invited the Chinese yet so she struggles with keeping it from the moms due to them thinking she can't keep a secret. Summer thinks of giving up her position as The Rock's manager when she goes to confront Sasha, he kisses her. Payson's family is in debt because of the surgery, so the Rock girls decide to make sure the Keelers win the 10,000 dollars in bingo. After steamrolling the American National Team at the meet in Beijing, The Chinese Team agrees to a meet at The Rock despite Ellen Beals' trying to put a stop to it. Kaylie thinks about forgiving Carter and kisses him at the Pizza Shack. Leo returns and has his eye on Emily, while Damon is jealous that he will lose her forever. He then goes back to the recording studio to become "that guy" for Emily. After having the chance to start training, Payson is afraid because she wonders if she might break her back again. Payson is told that she is allowed to train, but she decides not to tell anyone yet. Synopsis The U.S. team competes in China without Kaylie and Emily. The girls realize that not being in the meet just about kills their chances of going to the Olympics in 2012. Sasha knows it too. So he does something only Sasha would have the nerve to do. If Kaylie and Emily can't go to China, he'll bring China to them. He tells the gymnasts he's inviting the Chinese team to compete at The Rock, so they'd better train harder than they ever have before. When he pushes Kaylie and Emily to the brink of exhaustion, Kaylie grouses. But another gymnast revels in the challenge. That gymnast is ... Payson! After undergoing back surgery, Payson's able to start training again. Only one thing stands in her way: fear. All she can see when she takes hold of the uneven bars is her accident replaying over and over in her mind. She even lies to her mom and says she hasn't gotten the go-ahead to start doing gymnastics again. Payson's not the only one hiding something. Kim and Mark consider selling their house to pay for their daughter's surgery and rehab, which their health insurance won't cover. The Rock is also in need of serious funds if it's going to host the Chinese team. The Rock moms decide to hold a bingo night, but what they don't know is that Sasha hasn't even invited the Chinese yet. He's waiting to see the outcome of the meet. If the Chinese win, they'll know it's a hollow victory and want to compete against Kaylie, the National Champion, and the rest of The Rock gymnasts. If they lose, Sasha loses his leverage, and The Rock gymnasts may lose their chance of going to the Olympics. Luckily -- after a nail-bitingly close meet -- the Chinese win. Now all Sasha has to do is convince them to come to The Rock. Sasha holds a press conference and officially invites the Chinese team, saying their victory against the U.S. National Team has no honor because the best athletes did not compete. He stops short of accusing the U.S. National Team of being political, but he does say that The Rock is the real American Dream Team. The Rock waits for an answer from the Chinese -- and the fallout from Sasha's invitation. In the meantime, the moms hold their bingo fund-raiser. The event is full of drama -- and it isn't just the thrill of the game. For starters, the bingo night is held at The Shack, otherwise known as Emily/Damon/Leo Drama Central. Yes, Leo's back! He's come home to help out now that his parents' marriage is in trouble. Alex left after finding out about Ronnie and Marty's affair. Ronnie and Kaylie aren't getting along either, because Kaylie can't bring herself to forgive her. That means Leo's home for a while, and he and Emily spark up the same chemistry they had before he left. What it means for the future remains to be seen. Damon fears it means Emily will realize Leo is better for her. After all, he's rich, smart, driven -- and he understands what she's going through as a gymnast. When Emily confesses to Leo she's terrified of landing a Yurchenko with a one-and-a-half twist on the vault, he tells her it's scary because she can't see the floor when she comes down. Emily says it feels like she's flying blind -- just like in life. Leo promises to help her, and she gives him a hug. Damon sees her and decides then and there to be "that guy." The guy who's got everything together. The guy who deserves to have Emily. So he throws down his Shack apron and heads to the recording studio. The bingo night is a huge success -- in two ways. The Rock raises enough money to host the Chinese team. And the moms (except for Kim) rig the game so the Keelers win the jackpot prize of $10,000. It may not cover all their expenses, but it's a start. The evening draws to an end, and it's a time for beginnings -- if not second chances. After talking to Leo and realizing nobody's perfect, Kaylie forgives her mom. Later, Carter walks in on Kaylie doing the dishes in The Shack's kitchen. They joke and laugh, and Kaylie kisses him. Back at The Rock, Sasha gets a call from China, but it's not who he expects. It's a representative from the U.S. National Committee, warning him not to go through with the invitational. Then, another call comes in. This time, it's the Chinese team. They accept Sasha's invitation. When Sasha tells Summer the news, she jumps into his arms. They can't fight their attraction anymore, and they kiss. The Chinese are coming! But are The Rock gymnasts up to the challenge? Will Sasha's gamble pay off? Or will The Rock team lose the only dream they ever had? Cast *Zachary Burr Abel as Carter Anderson *Chelsea Hobbs as Emily Kmetko *Ayla Kell as Payson Keeler *Josie Loren as Kaylie Cruz *Cassie Scerbo as Lauren Tanner *Susan Ward as Chloe Kmetko *Candace Cameron Bure as Summer Van Horne *Peri Gilpin as Kim Keeler *Neil Jackson as Sasha Belov *Johnny Pacar as Damon Young *Rosa Blasi as Ronnie Cruz *Marcus Coloma as Leo Cruz *Mary Carrig as Betsy *Patricia Forte as Bingo Maven *Josh Latzer as Beefy Dude *Danny Lutman as Reporter #1 *William Christopher Stephens as August Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1